PruCan Week 2016
by bononk
Summary: A series of short fics for PruCan week in 2016.
1. Day 1: Time

"Gilbirt, wake up. You smell like terrible beer." Matthew felt like a parent trying to wake his child for school.

Gilbirt flailed his arm. "Five more minutes."

"You've been saying that for the past hour. Do you even know what day it is?"

Gilbirt rolled over. The bed sheets tangled around his waist and he let out a muffled form of _no._ "My head hurts too much."

Matthew rolled his eyes. He learned forward to whisper to the half-asleep albino, "It's our anniversary."

Gilbirt immediately shot out of bed.

 **…oOo…**

"Has it really been three years?"

Matthew nodded. He sat at the base of a tree covered in orange leaves.

"Man, time goes by so fast sometimes." Gilbirt said, mostly to himself, as he sat next to Matthew.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Should I be offended?"

Gilbirt smiled. "It's a good thing. I'm having fun with you."

Matthew chuckled. "I know."

Around them, birds chirped and the cool breeze felt nice on their skin. Matthew closed his eyes to listen to the colorful forest. Coming here was an annual ritual for the couple, yet it was never a boring visit. Something interesting always came from it.

"Didn't you propose under this tree?" Matthew asked. Gilbirt didn't respond. "Gil?"

Matthew opened his eyes to find Gilbirt sitting in front of him. He didn't try to question how his husband had moved so quickly and so _quietly_ too.

"Gil?"

Gilbirt placed a finger on his mouth and looked around. Matthew moved to look behind him. With his back turned to Gilbirt, the other pulled a silver item from behind himself and played on it.

The man hadn't played that lovely piece in three years. It was a soft and slow piece that built in the middle then settled into silence at the end. It calmed the mind. Gilbirt played it like he'd been practicing it to perfection for decades. At the end of it, Matthew was crying with the biggest smile on his face.

"You played this one that day." Matthew said through his tears. "You told everyone to be quiet because you had something important to do."

"I also played the day I proposed to you under this tree."

* * *

 **Word count:** 378

* * *

 _This is really really last minute. Literally I started and finished it last night._


	2. Day 2: Classic AU

The coffee shop was small and cute. It only had six tables with three chairs each plus three stools at a counter where you could watch the employees make the coffee.

One customer, a man with blond hair and pale skin, came everyday and ordered the same drink each time. A hot white mocha with whipped cream drizzled lightly with caramel. He'll have three of these between eight in the morning and two in the afternoon.

"Already on it Matthew!" Gilbirt called when the regular appeared through the door.

"Thanks Gil." Matthew said as he settled himself into the chair at the back.

Matthew pulled his laptop from his bag and immediately got to work. Starting now he will take no breaks except to eat and to use the restroom - Gilbirt made it his duty to keep the Canadian from starving.

"Are you still writing the same book?" Gilbirt asked when he brought Matthew's sandwich.

Matthew nodded after closing his laptop and putting it aside. "I only started a few months ago."

"I'll be the first to buy once it hits the shelves." said Gilbirt before he made his way back behind the counter.

"Thank you." Matthew whispered to himself then started on the food.

 **…oOo…**

The book was completed and in the printing process five months later. It told the tale of a high school student visiting the local coffee shop to study and the loud barista, also a high school student, who had the order memorized. A hot white mocha with whipped cream drizzled lightly with caramel.

"It's not hitting stores for a few weeks." Matthew explained. "I'll see what I can do to get you that first copy though."

Gilbirt pumped his fist into the air. "You're the best Mattie."

 **…oOo…**

"I was barely able to do this." Matthew said as he handed Gilbirt the book.

"Oh, yes! It's beautiful. The cover is so cute." Gilbirt danced around the small coffee shop, almost running into a table in the process. "You'll still be coming to the shop, right?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"An author who dedicates his book to a barista." Gilbirt replied with a grin.

"'To Gilbirt Beilschmidt,'"Gilbirt read, "'the barista who couldn't forget my order of coffee if he tried.'"

"Well, yeah, it's set mostly in a coffee shop."

* * *

 **Word count:** 397

* * *

 _I forgot to upload this here yesterday. Please do forgive me._

 _Big thanks to xCookieBurstx for the review! I read it in class so I had to try not to squeal._

 _This one was fun. Originally it was going to be a tattoo artist/flower shop AU but I was like nah, coffee is too good to pass up. I might not post today's prompt to here since it's really just an excerpt from Paintings in Black and White._


	3. Day 3: Soulmates

_Notice: This is an excerpt from a currently ongoing piece. This is essentially promoting another fic I am still writing. For the entire thing please go read Paintings in Black and White._

* * *

Along one wall was a piece by Helibert Beilschmidt, a painter Matthew faintly remembered hearing about. The man often painted the same person multiple times as he believed it important to practice all types of body types. This particular piece depicted a young man probably in his early twenties. He had wavy hair with a few strands curling out as one. The way he stood made it seem as though he was showing off his ankle-length coat. Matthew thought it looked like it was tailored specifically for him instead of it being something he bought from Ross. It fit his torso like a second skin and the full length sleeves didn't appear stray far from his body.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Matthew almost fell onto the wooden floor and nearly squeaked.

Standing next to him was a boy around his age standing with his hands on his hips. He looked like he didn't brush his his hair and he had dotted light skin. He was skinny for his age - or perhaps he just exercised a lot? His eyes were wide and his mouth pulled into a lopsided smile.

"Wow, rude." The teen said and turned around. "Looks like I'm too awesome for this conversation. See you later, maybe!"

Narcissistic prick, Matthew thought. Did they even know each other?

"Just a moment, please." Matthew almost regretted the decision. Where was his passiveness when he wanted it?

"Yeah?" He placed himself next to Matthew again and Matthew realized how short he was compared to the other.

"Ah, sir-"

"Gilbirt."

"Um, Gilbirt, could you please tell me his eye color." He gestured to the man in Helibert Beilschmidt's painting. "A-and I'm Matthew."

Gilbirt smiled. "You're quiet."

"We're supposed to be." Matthew thought Gilbirt sounded like a bratty child with a sore throat. "Do you know? His eye color?" He gestured to the painting again.

Gilbirt shook his head. "Haven't found my soulmate yet" then quickly he added, "I mean I-"

"Same here."

Matthew didn't tell that to many people, not that he actually had anyone to tell it to. Long ago he realized it was the _One True Goal_ for lot of students at his high school and though he wouldn't mind seeing the colors of the world, he also didn't mind if he died looking at a world so plain. He simply could not stand being put down by others for something of little importance to him - he believed he talked to himself enough times to have already done so a few times himself.

Gilbirt stared unblinking at the painting for a few moments, his face suddenly soft and home to a gentle smile. "His name is Clément Williams. You look like him."

* * *

 **Word count:** 466

* * *

 _Every author will eventually do a shameless self-promotion. Here is mine, an excerpt from Paintings in Black and White for day three of PruCan week._


	4. Day 4: Friends to Lovers

"You should go out to make some friends your own age." the little old woman told Matthew.

Never having had friends before, he took it to heart. He lived with the woman since he was three after his parents abandoned him at the grass and wood hut when the magic had engulfed him. When he and the woman walked around the stone town, the children would snicker and laugh and throw things and try to break their glass bottles. So he decided to make his friend from scratch.

 _Snails, scraps, and kitten eyes._

"This can't be right." Matthew whispered, though he knew it really was. Spells by Tavina, his mentor's mother, were always right.

He shrugged as he dropped the final snail into the cauldron. By now the liquid inside had gone through every color of the rainbow and finally settled on a bright red. He gave it a few more mixes before cauldron trembled.

When it stopped a boy stood in the now empty cauldron. He had eyes the same color as the liquid was and had white hair. Other than the two oddities, he looked very much like the other children who climbed trees and had mud wars.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked the boy. "I'm Matthew."

"I think it's Gilbirt. I feel like a Gilbirt.

 ** _Seven years later_**

It was customary, according to Matthew's mentor, for witches to marry before fifteen. Knowing no other family with a child Matthew's age, she arranged for a wedding between him and Gilbirt.

"I've wanted this for a while now." Gilbirt admitted by the light of a small candle. "Not to marry young, but to marry you."

"Me too." Matthew whispered. "I like you a lot."

Gilbirt went on to describe the best wedding the two would have. He went into detail on how he and Matthew would look absolutely amazing, but he would look slightly better.

The wedding was a success. Both teens were happy to be together and enjoy a lax day. Witch families from across the county attended the event. There was dance and a small buffet at the forest near the house. The newly wedded couple stuffed themselves with barely enough room for dessert.

* * *

 _Posting this on the wrong day because I can't seem to remember to post on the correct day. Bad me!_


	5. Day 5: The Best and the Worst

"I need that." Matthew called as he returned to his seat bear the window.

Gilbirt didn't move to put the laptop down. He typed faster than he had been as if the WiFi would suddenly stop if he didn't.

"I need to write that book," Matthew said with a frown. "I don't want to stay an extra hour to fix what you add."

Gilbirt paused, letting Matthew believe he would have his way.

"So," Gilbirt began as he inched away from the laptop. "Whatever I write goes in?"

Matthew took a step to the yellow chair. "If it works with the plot."

Gilbirt immediately sat back down and typed even quicker. He had a wide grin plastered on his face. Matthew could only roll his violet eyes at his obnoxious boyfriend.

"You best be happy this town has no college."

"Why?" Gilbirt didn't even glance away from what he was typing.

"Because there'd be too many people to serve for you to have time to do this."

…oOo…

"A page," Matthew muttered. " _A page_ , Gilbirt."

"I don't get it."

Matthew groaned. "A page is worth a few hours of editing. You're the worst."

Gilbirt chuckled. "I know I'm the best."

* * *

 _Inspiration? The coffee shop AU from day two._


	6. Day 6: Differences

"You two are so different."

Gilbirt raised an eyebrow as he and Matthew shared a glance.

"Matthew is so quiet and considerate." Michelle continued. "And, Gilbirt, you…"

Gilbirt had to stop himself from frowning. "Continue. I want to hear all the awesome things you have to say about me."

Michelle's brow twitched. She looked about ready to smack Gilbirt without regret.

"Come on, woman."

"Fine." Michelle muttered.

"I know I am." Gilbirt said with a smirk. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh my God, Gilbirt." Matthew looked only the slightest bit annoyed. "Let her talk."

"Oh, my dear Mattie, I know you know I'm good looking."

"I'd say otherwise."

Michelle coughed into her fist. "As I was saying."

"Oh yes!" Gilbirt exclaimed. "Shower me in compliments."

Matthew rolled his eyes. How did he ever end up with someone like this?

* * *

 _This is late and I'm sorry. I slacked off and when I had some inspiration I was performing for band but it wasn't inspiration even for today's prompt. It was for tomorrow's. I'm sorry guys._


	7. Day 7: Free Day

_Inspiration: The band competitions yesterday._

* * *

The musicians stood at a standby, softly whispering to the person next to them. They waited patiently as the band ahead of them marched to the lively tune.

"Don't forget, big pride," whispered a few of the members in Gilbirt's band. "Big pride."

The band quieted just in time for "Band ten, hut!" called by the drum major, followed immediately by a loud "Pride!" from the band. The musicians stood frozen in place. Not a person moved until the drum major signaled the roll off to begin.

Later, at the awards ceremony, the band was sitting anxiously as the awards were handed out. Bands cheered and shouted as their school was called. Those who scored first place were especially loud.

"Second place for high school marching band, size 1A, goes to Redwood High."

Gilbirt and his band mates went up in flames as they cheered for drum major Matthew Williams. At the back, somebody called for a victory screech and the majority of the band let out a quick imitation of a turkey.

About ten more awards were given out before the ceremony was over. The Redwood band, almost forty students, huddled around Matthew. The drum major held the trophy up for the rest of the band to see. A few clapped and Gilbirt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek just as they and the other bands were told to leave the quad area as quickly as possible.

The bus ride home was a long one - about two hours. The bus left the competitions around four in the afternoon (it was early in the season, so not many bands performed) but Matthew and Gilbirt were tired out. Gilbirt fell asleep with his head against the window and Matthew had his head on the flutist's shoulder.

A few bands went home with home with several trophies. Redwood was proud of the one they had.

* * *

 _This is a day late. I'm sorry. We had band competitions yesterday and when we got back my mom took my sisters and me to my aunt's party._

 _Now that PruCan week is done this year I will be putting my attention towards PBW. At least until the tenth when PruAus week starts._


End file.
